


The Gang Is Back Together

by orphan_account



Series: How To Deal With Highschool - Fic Dump [2]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Family Banter, Humanstuck, Its all very playful and cute and funny, Or its supposed to be at least, Teasing and reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of "How To Deal With Highschool"<br/>-_-_-<br/>Connie Peixes throws a reunion for all her old highschool friends and banter ensues. Relationships restart, Karkat is scarred for life, they all remember the game and titles they gave each other back in the "good old days" and they catch up.<br/>Playful banter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gang Is Back Together

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO THIS IS GONNA BE CONFUSING BUT THIS IS A PART OF MY FANFIC "How To Deal With Highschool"  
> I'm going to be uploading bits a pieces of things that are going to be in the story and then string them together in a proper fanfiction.  
> There is a plot behind all of the little bits I'm uploading but they're just not in chronological order ^~^"

"Ah little brother, how nice to see you after all this time! And your children are just adorable now, why I only got to see Cronus when he was a little baby but look at how much he's grown!" Connie Peixes gave a hug to her brother and little wave to her nephews.

"Well it's good to see you too. I heard Fef gave Eridan a proper tour about school at the beginning so I thank her for that. Its hard to believe that the old gang is all getting back together after all this time." Desmon Ampora had a toothy grin and sat down on the sofa, Cronus and Eridan following suite.

"Ahaha well, now you're back in town we can... Arrange to meet more often..." Connie smiled as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Feferi jumped up from her position on the floor and ran to open the door. She came back in with the Serket family and the Pyrope's behind her.

"I'm just saying that if you wanted to I can always lend a hand in some cases Norrah." Melina Serket drawled out as she put an arm around Norrah Pyrope's shoulder.

"No, thank you, I'd rather lose a case before accept your help, which I am sure will never happen." Norrah replied. 

Aranea waved at Meenah who smiled at her and motioned for her to sit with her. Aranea made her way over to her girlfriend and sat next to her as she read her book.

"Hey, wwhere's Terezi's sis?" Eridan pondered out loud.

"Latula's staying at her boyfriends house!" Terezi replied as if it were obvious. Eridan nodded and went back to chatting idly with Feferi.

"Loooooooong time no see Duelscar! How's my ex-kismesis doing?" Melina grinned, removed her arm from around Norrah's shoulders and blew a sarcastic kiss in his direction. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, scowling a little.

Next to arrive was Hannah Megido and Skylar Nitram, along with Simone Captor. 

"Hannah, my dearest! How nice to see you. Skylar you too." Connie greeted and she turned to the Captor.

"Simone. How long has it been? Almost 20 years? Hehe I don't blame you, it's understandable." She put a hand against his face to which he flinched and pulled away immediately. This made her cackle a bit.

Rufioh was keeping his distance from Damara and she was staying a fair distance from him too. They didn't have a restraining order since the case never went to court due to a fair amount of begging done on Rufioh's part. Why he defended her was unknown but so far all they had was that he didn't wish to ruin her. After all she was a rather timid girl before hand so something terrible must've happened to make her the way she was now... Or at least that's what he thought but no one knew for sure.

Tavros wheeled his way in and moved his chair over to sit at the end of the sofa that Eridan sat on. He joined the conversation with him and Feferi. Aradia joined into too.

Sollux came in with his brother, Mituna, and Latula with him. Eridan's eyes had a flicker of joy in them when he saw Sollux. He gave a small smile and Sollux returned it with a head nod. He sat in between Cronus and Eridan.

"Hey, whoa what was that Eri?" Cronus asked.

"Wwhat wwas wwhat Cro?" He asked, his annoying stutter so enunciated in the particular sentence.

"You two going out or something? Hey, I called dibs!" Cronus looked shocked that her brother would go against dibs.

"What are you two talking about? Were you calling dibth on me or thomething?" Sollux asked, confused.

"Oh God, Cro, he asked me, there's nothin against that! Too bad, looks like I still got him evven though you tried to stop me!" Eridan stuck his tongue out. 

"Well it looks like Eridan finally got a kid to ask him out, wow!" 

"What? What'th thith about athking ED out?"

"Cro has this stupid thing wwhere, if I'm interested in someone, he calls dibs and I can't ask them out." Eridan explained and Sollux just nodded very slowly and deliberately as if the two of them were crazy.

Rosali Maryam, Samuel Vantas, De'ndra Leijon and Edward Zahhak arrived next, all four families at the same time. Nepeta and Equius were already engaged in a highly complex talk about My Little Pony and Meulin, Porrim and Damara started talking straight away, the three of them sharing a bit of gossip amongst themselves.

Kanaya was fussing about a cut that Karkat had gotten on the way over there and Horrus and Rufioh hugged before sitting down and talking about his newest creation.

"Kanny, babe, come over here!" Cronus winked, getting up from his seat and taking the shorter boys hand and leading him out of the room.

"Did... Did Desmon's son just call my son 'babe'?" Samuel Vantas looked confused, slightly angry, but mostly confused. Rosali simply put a finger over her lips and smiled gently.

"Shh... Let those boys do what they will. It is of no concern of yours who Kankri decides to acquaint himself with and in which way he decides to do that. All you must be is supporting of his choices and decisions. Understand? Good." The eldest Maryam said in a calm tone and Samuel nodded and let the subject drop, talking to his old friend Simone for the first time in what seemed like forever.

"Is this everyone? Who are we missing?" Connie asked, she was sure she had more friends than this as a little girl.

"Gareth isn't here yet, perhaps he's running a bit late?" De'ndra spoke up. Connie nodded and sat down for the first time that afternoon.

"Maybe he shouldn't come at all..." Skylar mutter to himself, which earn him a gentle thump from Melina, his old highschool sweetheart for 5 years.

"Be nice to him Sky, I heard from Vriska that your black feelings for him are tearing your son away from his love." She held one of his hands with her real one and smiled.

"Where'd my fucking brother run off to? He left his phone with me!" Karkat growled out in annoyance.

"Language Karkat..." His father said not really caring.

"I can help you find them if ya want?" Meenah grinned devilishly. 

"Sure, why the hell not? Let go!" Karkat sighed and Meenah got up to help Karkat find Kankri (and while they were at it, Cronus too! Oh the secrets she could find out were too good to miss out on!)

In the meantime Vriska and Terezi decided to start playing a game with Aradia and Tavros.

"It'll be just like our LARPing sessions! Me and Terezi will be on a team and you can be with Aradia!" Vriska explained as the other three agreed and their game got underway. 

"I decide to steal Tavros' treasure since he doesn't have enough force to stop me!" 

"I go and help Tavros, stopping your attack and since Terezi is stuck in the forest she cannot help you and we get 10% of your forces, each." 

"Damn it! I told you not to go through the forest, I just lost a good 100 power there!" 

"Hehe, well you should've waited, little miss impatient!" Tezeri cackled making Tavros and Aradia laugh with her, Vriska sulking a bit.

Just then a tall large figure appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry I'm late, Gamzee wasn't being... Agreeable." The man said. It was Gareth Makara. Meulin jumped up from her cross legged position on the floor and pounced on Kurloz.

"Kurloz! I missed you so much!" She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and waved to the others as he put an arm around his wife.

Gamzee stared at Tavros, who was blushing but looking extremely sad at the same time. Melina nudged the man sitting next to her and tilted her said to his son. Skylar saw the face his son was making and cleared his throat; Tavros wheeled his way over to his dad.

"Tavros... I may have been a bit harsh last time you, uh, saw Gareth's son and I take back what I said. You can see he whenever you want." Tavros' face lit up and he grinned.

"Thanks dad!" He leaned over and hugged him before going over to Gamzee who stood next to his dad in the shadows.

"Gamzee! Uh, my dad said we could see each other again, and, um, go back to, uh, what we were! Isn't that great?!" He smiled grabbing a hold of Gamzee's hands and pulling him down into a hug.

"Wait... You motherfucking serious Tavbro?" Gamzee was startled. He looked at his own father, then to Tavros'. He grinned.

"Honk, honk motherfucker! GamTav is back!" He honked and smiled nuzzling his nose against his (new?) boyfriends.

When all of a sudden...

"GOD FUCKING MOTHER OF FUCK! MY EYESSSS!"

"I... Was that Karkat?" Samuel asked, rather embarrassed.

"Haha he sounds just like you when you were young! But seriously what happened?" Simone grinned. At that moment Karkat ran in and grabbed a hold of his dad by the shoulder.

"THEY! KANKRI! CRONUS! I'M SCARRED FOR THE FUCKING REST OF MY LIFE!" The boy sobbed, his head against his dad's chest. Samuel patted him on the head and looked at his friends with a worried look.

Meenah walked in cackling.

"I am never gonna let those two live this down! Ahaha, I swear, one of you had beta ask those two fishies what they were up to...!" She snickered and plonked herself down next to Aranea, still laughing.

"Well this sounds interesting..." Porrim commented with a slight smile. She did still feel a bit bad for her friend, after all whatever Kankri did must've been quite the shocking thing.

Kanaya had taken to calming Karkat down from whatever it was that had scarred him so badly. The younger Vantas was a blubbering mess from the horror that occurred.

Cronus walked in with a cigarette (it was actually a candy stick since he was against smoking) hanging from his lips and a blush on his face. Kankri stormed in a sat down with a flustered look on his face and his arms crossed, like a child who was sulking.

No one said anything.

"...So... What did you two go and do?" Rosali asked after looking around the room to see everyone else awkwardly sitting there with no idea what to say.

"Nothing... Absolutely and completely nothing." Kankri grumbled as he fiddled with the edge of his red sweater. Cronus coughed making Kankri look up at him and shoot a glare that said "don't you dare say anything".

"Oh don't be like that! Cronus and Kankri were-" Meenah started but got cut off by Karkat screaming 'lalala I can't hear you' really loud storming out the room.

"Karkat! Karkat wait for me!" Kanaya got up and chased after her friend, Samuel soon following after.

The subject of Cronus and Kankri was dropped quickly and Connie cleared her throat.

"Well. We all gathered here to enjoy old friends company. Let's begin. How have you been Hannah?"

"... Good. Aradia recently got out of hospital and Damara is up for a scholarship." Hannah replied, taking a sip of her tea and examining the bowl of licorice Scotty dogs that lay on the table. God how she hated those things...

"How wonderful. Skylar?"

"Well, Rufioh has been working on a getting an apprenticeship with one of the family friends and well, Tavros has his boyfriend back." He chuckled slightly causing the others to join in and then he continued. 

"Its nice seeing all of you after all this time. I can't believe I only kept in touch with Melina over these past 20 years!" And so the rest of the people spoke, following the oh so familiar pattern to the parents.

"I've been at home, looking after Mituna but Sollux here has been excelling in school and Latula has been a great help too." Simone.

"Well Kankri takes after me! He is doing great at debates and his beliefs are clear as ever! Karkat... Is well, Karkat! Just kidding, the boy is good, he got his own girlfriend too which is a great feat! I've been good and as always Rosali has been looking after me and De'ndra and I are back together again." Samuel.

"Well as Sam said him and I are back together! Meulin has been trying her best dealing with her problem and she had been doing wonderfully at that! Nepeta has taken after me and is deciding to do art and history as two of her A Levels which I find so exciting!" De'ndra.

"Porrim is has quite the successful career as a model and Kanaya is quite the budding fashion designer if I do say so myself. I've been looking after Samuel and if I must say I think I am the only one of us to keep in touch with the majority of the group. I've been well though." Rosali.

"Latula is looking after her boyfriend so she has dropped her law course but Terezi is doing well in it and I may say she is doing better than I did! I had an exciting court session where one of the witnesses died due to poisoning that the murderer had given him so he got in for two murders, blackmail and rape!" Norrah.

"Aranea is becoming an author and hell if I know what Vriska is doing. Norrah continues to refuse my help with her cases but I can't complain." Melina. Way to keep it short and sweet.

"Horuss is working on his newest robot for that fancy company and as Connie knows, he has been fixing some of the machines in the CrockerCorp building and Equius is still Equius. I cannot stress enough that I have not seen Gareth and neither do I intend to..." Edward.

"Gamzee got his boyfriend back just earlier. If you and your motherfucking eyes didn't see! Kurloz is happily married to that Meulin girl, for now. Skylar tried to confront me and my mother fucking son again a few weeks back and it reminded me of the revolution the little ones did that marked the end of this!" Gareth.

"Cronus is disappointing as always, considering the outburst earlier. Eridan is pursuing an art career. They're both going out with people. And I'm fine. So joyful at the fact I'm meeting up with the two people who arranged that I die for being not funny..." Desmon.

"Ahh yes, finally me. I am quite enjoying this meeting or get together whatever you want to call it. Meenah is going out with Aranea and Feferi is working a part time job at the aquarium, illegally I might add seeing as she's still underage... My grand daughter Jane is taking over Crocker Corporations after me unlike my children who abandoned the family business but no matter. Jane is wonderful at baking. I have been good after the death of my husband and my health is better than ever." Connie.

Wow, catching up with old friends was hard work.


End file.
